ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior
The Gunner ZAKU Warrior is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology and Combat Characteristics Besides the standard armament of the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior, the Gunner ZAKU Warrior also carries a single M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon, which is mounted on the Gunner Wizard Pack. This beam cannon is the strongest optional armament of the ZAKU Warrior and grants it an impressive firepower over long ranges, capable of destroying a spaceship in a single shot. The only drawback of the weapon is the slow firing speed and recoiling. Armaments ;*MA-M8 Beam Tomahawk :As with most other mass production mobile suits, the ZAKU Warrior is equipped with a weapon for close combat. While other suits usually use beam sabers, the ZAKU instead uses a single MA-M8 beam tomahawk. Thanks to its more aerodynamic form, the beam tomahawk can be thrown quite easily, granting it limited ranged combat abilities. When not in use, the tomahawk is stored inside a single physical shield, which is mounted on the left shoulder. ;*Hand Grenades :Stored on the waist of the suit, four hand grenades are among the standard armament of the ZAKU. Several different types can be carried, including fragmentation, high-explosive, and smoke grenades. ;*Shoulder Shield :The shoulder shield is a distinctive feature of the ZAKU series. Unlike most mobile suit shields which are mounted or held by the left hand, the shields of the ZAKU series are mounted on the shoulder, leaving both hands free to hold weapons. Large enough to protect the torso, the shield also serves as a storage unit for the beam tomahawk and for two spare energy clips for the beam rifle. ;*MMI-M633 Beam Assault Rifle :The primary ranged weapon of the ZAKU is an MMI-M633 beam assault rifle, which unlike most beam rifles does not draw power from the mobile suit's battery. Instead, the rifle has its own independent battery, stored in a replaceable clip (similar to the technology used in the Eurasian Federation's CAT1-X Hyperion series), with a pair of extra clips attached to a shield mounted on the ZAKU's left shoulder. When not in use, this weapon could be stored on the back waist point. ;*M1500 "Orthros" :The Mi500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon is a powerful beam weapon capable of destroying battleships. When in use the cannon is slung under the right arm, with the left stabilizing it. When not in use the cannons is folded and stored on the Gunner Wizard pack. Because of the intense power requirements of the "Orthros" the Gunner Wizard pack comes with its own battery to draw energy from. History One of the many variants of the ZAKU Warrior achieved through use of the Wizard Packs, the Gunner ZAKU Warrior is equipped for heavy firepower. One custom red-colored Gunner ZAKU was used by ZAFT red elite pilot Lunamaria Hawke, who is one of the pilots stationed aboard the new battleship Minerva. Luna and her suit were thrown early in serious battles, when three prototype Second Generation Gundams are stolen from the ZAFT colony Armory One by Earth Alliance special forces team Phantom Pain. As a result, Luna and her ZAKU fought several times against the stolen Gundams while persuing them to Earth. When the Minerva desended down to Earth and the Second Bloody Valentine War began, Luna' ZAKU was most times used as a fixed turret standing on board the Minerva while shooting down enemies. Her suit was eventually critically damaged during battle against a joint EA/Orb Union fleet, when Luna's ZAKU was hit several times by missiles fired from one of Orb's MVF-M11C Murasames. Luna herself was injured but recovered right in time to get her new suit, the ZGMF-X56S Impulse. Former GAT-X103 Buster pilot and Joule squadron member Dearka Elsman also piloted a Gunner ZAKU Warrior during the "Break the World" incident while fighting rouge Coordinators in their ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II. He eventually switched to a custom-colored ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom during the last weeks of the war. Several Gunner ZAKU Warriors with custom colored shoulder spikes were part of the Joule squardron while fighting to destroy one of the Requiem superweapon's relay stations. Gallery Image:zgmf-1000a1-luna.jpg|Gunner ZAKU Warrior Lunamaria Hawke colors Trivia *The Gunner ZAKU's primary weapon, the "Orthros" beam cannon, is named after a two-headed dog in Greek mythology, brother to the more famous Kerberos. Interestingly, Gunner ZAKU Warrior pilot Lunamaria Hawke would later pilot the Blast Impulse Gundam, whose primary ranged weapons are named "Kerberos" after the latter. *The Gunner ZAKU is similar to the AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type. *For Seed Destiny Remastered Dearka's Gunner ZAKU was painted black like his Blaze ZAKU Phantom External Links *Gunner ZAKU Warrior on MAHQ *Gunner ZAKU Warrior on GundamOfficial